


Real Dinosaurs

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [9]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Alan Grant thinks Hammond is in for a surprise.





	Real Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Objective

Alan Grant was stunned at what he saw. Dinosaurs from ancient DNA! 

“Would you call these real dinosaurs, Dr. Grant?” Hammond asked him.

Well, they were real, that much was obvious but were they dinosaurs? Frog DNA had been used to fill in the missing strands. Hammond had aimed to remake these ancient beasts. But had they?

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?” 

“What do you plan to do with them?”

“Make them the center of this park, of course.” 

Alan nodded. He expected the dinosaurs would have a completely different objective in mind. As Malcolm said, ‘Life finds a way.’


End file.
